Don't give up on me
by Froggy's Love
Summary: AU.YAOI. Solo quiero importarle a alguien...¡Se que soy una mierda la mayoría de las veces! pero... por favor...No te rindas conmigo, Gamzee. No me dejes... Te...Te necesito./Karkat's pov/ Con el tiempo se pondra feliz, ¡lo prometo! GamzeexKarkat.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... se que tengo un fic pendiente PERO ES QUE COÑO! Se me borro el archivo MAS DE TRES VECES! *llora hacia el atardecer*

Pero estoy en proceso de re escribirlo QuQ hace varios meses... pero eso es irrelevante.

Hoy vengo con un fic de Gamzee y Karkat. Es medio tristón :( Karkat mi vida deja que te abrace! 3

Tendra sexy time perras... si es que no me da verguenza subirlo u.u.u.u.u.u

* * *

Me encontraba en la azotea de mi departamento, odiando todo como siempre.

Pero este día todo resultaba ser aún más horrible de lo normal.

El hermoso amanecer, que normalmente incitaba a la gente a levantarse con ánimos y a continuar con sus míseras vidas con una falsa positividad, ahora solo parecía el escenario más deprimente que haya visto jamás.

Era tan hermoso, y pronto será lo último que vea.

Estaba en la azotea…justo en el borde del edificio, sujetándome de la baranda de seguridad que había detrás mío. Listo para…

¿Listo para?

Aún no sabía si me atrevería a saltar. Todo era una mierda sin sentido en esta vida… pero aun así, quizás…Quería vivir. Muy dentro de mi corazón gris y amargado.

El único problema es que no tenía las razones suficientes para aferrarse a la vida. Era un simple cobarde y bueno para nada chico de 16 fastidiado por la rutina, odiando todo a su alrededor, y más aún a si mismo.

Oh, como se detestaba.

Pero podía estar equivocado… Quizás si tenía amigos, pero estaba seguro que aunque actuaran como tales, lo odiaban muy dentro de sus corazones. ¿Quién no? Me es imposible no ser la mierdecilla desagradable que soy.

Es increíble el poder que tiene el odio en sí mismo. Consume mi cuerpo y destruye y distancia todo pequeño placer que la vida quiera darle.

Era patético, y lo sabía.

Comencé a respirar más profundo, ya que sentía como el viento quería empujarme hacia mi fin.

—Odio el viento. —Me dije a mi mismo, solo para poder escuchar mi temblorosa y débil voz y sentir que todo esto era real, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era real, y que no podría retractarse una vez que se decidiera.

Me pregunto cuando dolor sentiré… al estrellar mi asqueroso cuerpo al asfalto, sentir que no puedo respirar debido a la velocidad y luego chocar contra el suelo, haciendo pedazos lo que más odio.

Dudo que sea más doloroso que el día a día, que el ahora.

Nada se compara a este odio, profundo y despiadado, infectando cada célula de mi cuerpo y convirtiéndome en lo que soy.

Quizas si a alguien le importara.

Si alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúp- … valiente para soportarme.

_Solo quiero…_

—Solo quiero importarle a alguien— No pude soportarlo y dije eso en voz alta, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, siendo las únicas que me acariciaban con tan gentileza.

_Estaba listo. _En ese momento no habría nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, era miserable y no había vuelta atrás.

Solo…

Solo un paso en este aire traicionero y todo acabaría.

Estoy seguro de que nadie derramaría una lágrima.

Estoy seguro de que alguien se reirá.

Pero aun así… aunque su amor fuera cínico…

¡No! Estaba listo, este era su momento.

Estire mi pie con miedo, sintiendo nada más que el viento que quería asesinarme.

Pero me sorprendo cuando siendo dos manos grandes que me agarraban desde mis axilas.

Quiero darme vuelta para mirar al idiota que estaba jodiendo todos mis planes. Seguramente algún puto conserje que gusta de meterse en asuntos ajenos.

_¡Nada me sale bien, coño! ¡Ni morir!_

Antes de poder darme vuelta, siento como me jala hacia arriba, logrando pasar mi cuerpo por sobre la rejilla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame! — Aún quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos y no quería que me vieran así.

De repente caigo al suelo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

—¡Mi putísimo hermano! ¡No lo hagas! — Veo a un tipo increíblemente despeinado, con la cara pintada de payaso, pero tenía la pintura algo corrida, lo que lo hacía ver tétrico.

¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Su próximo movimiento es tomarme los hombros firmemente y mirarme directo a los ojos, éstos estaban rojos e hinchados por culpa de las lágrimas.

—¡Déjame, imbécil! — Le grito rápidamente, zafándome de su agarre.

Apestaba a marihuana, así que me aleje aún más haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Pero, hermano! ¡No puedes quitarte la vida! ¡Cada ser humano es un puto milagro! — Seguía gritándome muy alterado.

—¡No soy un puto milagro! — Me apresuré a contestar. — ¡Soy defectuoso! ¡Un Don Nadie! ¡Una jodida mierda! — Le gritaba enfurecido, aunque más conmigo mismo. — ¡Ahora vete! —Sentí como las lágrimas volvían a acariciar mis mejillas. Trataba de secarlas con mis mangas, pero eran demasiadas y pronto mi chaleco de la escuela estaba mojado.

Era tan patético…

Sentí como el tipo vestido de payaso se levantaba. Seguramente se hartó de mi mierda pesimista y estaba a punto de irse. No perdería su tiempo con un mocoso de mierda como yo… pero…

—Vamos, hermano. No seas así contigo mismo…— Guardo silencio un momento mientras se acercaba a mí. — Pareces una putísima buena persona. —Se agacho para llegar a mi altura y luego…

Me abrasó.

El muy hijo de puta me abrasó…

Y eso fue…

El pequeño rayo de esperanza que necesitaba.

* * *

Coñooooo Karkitty, dame un abasho QnQ Se que no pasa nada muy genial en este capitulo, es más como una introducción. Aún no tengo un plan concreto para este fic, solo escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió. Espero saciar mi sed de estoy dos, ya que no hay muchos fics de ellos en español *llora nuevamente hacia el atardecer*

POR FAVOR ESCRIBAN MÁS DE ESTAS DOS LINDURAS! SE LO MERECEN

Gracias por leer

Si es que llegaste hasta aca, _colega_, te saludo.

**Bye perras **_(espero no tardar con la continuación)_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, no tengo muchas esperanzas en este fic pero QUE MAS DA, a darle :3

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo pude continuar llorando en los brazos de ese idiota desconocido, que probablemente era un drogadicto porque olía horrible. Pero de cierta forma se sentía _algo_ bien ser abrasado de esa manera, y lo necesitaba.

No quería separarme ya que eso significaba que debía decir algo, y sabía que la cagaría.

El payaso estúpido se hartaría de mi odiosa personalidad y se iría, dejándome solo nuevamente, con mis pensamientos y con toda la libertad del mundo de poder saltar de ese edificio con la esperanza rota.

Quería golpear a ese tipo en la cara, solo para desquitarme, puesto que mi propio cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado.

—Ya, ya, amiguito. Toda esta putamente bien. — Continuaba diciendo con su voz desesperadamente tranquila, mientras me acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un felino.

—De…deja de llamarme así. — Me decidí a hablar por fin. Pero cuidando mis palabras, aún quedaba gran parte de mi personalidad que simplemente no podía ahuyentar.

Levanto mi cabeza para mirar su espeluznante sonrisa de maquillaje corrida, pero más profundamente veo su sonrisa de verdad, realmente cálida y confortable.

Me levante en un movimiento rápido y me zafé de su cariñoso agarre, caminando hacía la baranda nuevamente.

—¡Hey! — Escucho como exclamó apresuradamente, pero luego se calmó al ver cómo me agachaba para coger mi bolso que se encontraba en el suelo.

Era un día de clases después de todo.

Me deje llevar un poco por su estúpido abraso y ya comenzaba a arrepentirme.

Necesitaba relajarme un poco, tenía demasiadas emociones sin controlar, necesitaba llegar a mi casa en este instante.

Con mi bolso en mano, me dirijo hacía la puerta de la azotea, dispuesto a irme lo más pronto posible, encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir en una semana.

Abro la puerta con prisa y me doy cuenta que el tipo me está siguiendo. Ahora con un bolso roto y descuidado, caminaba detrás mío, pero cerca.

—¿Qué mierda haces siguiéndome? —

—No sé si te das cuenta hermano, pero acabas de tratar de tirarte de un puto edificio y después lloraste en mis brazos por cinco minutos. —

Ugh… sonaba tan patético.

Comencé a caminar más rápido, tratando de ir varios escalones adelantado del otro, así cuando llegara a mi piso, podría correr y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—No te voy a permitir hacer eso de nuevo, hermano. —

—¿Y quién mierda te crees para decirme que hacer o no con mi jodida vida? — Ya comenzaba a desesperarme.

En parte quería que alguien me detuviera pero también quería que me dejaran solo.

Mierda, no lograba ni entenderme a mí mismo.

Luego de bajar 5 pisos, llegue al décimo, donde se encontraba mi departamento.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y corrí por el pasillo.

Pero olvide un pequeño detalle. Para el momento en que tuviera que sacar mi llave y abrir la puerta, el tío ya me habría pillado.

Ya iba llegando a mi número y debía pensar rápido. Pero noto algo.

No oía pasos detrás de mí, el tío payaso no estaba siguiéndome.

En mi carrera por llegar a la puerta, giro mi cabeza y veo como él solo mira fijamente el número de piso y luego me mira a mí, haciéndome una seña con su mano, despidiéndose.

¡A como me venía a visitar lo mataba!

Doble en la esquina de pasillo, al lado del ascensor y saque mis llaves.

Mi papá ya debía de estar en el trabajo, así que no me preocupe de llegar a casa a esa hora.

Aproximadamente a las 8 am, cuando debía estar en la escuela.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo y lance mi mochila lejos, importándome una mierda lo que hubiera dentro.

Yo realmente iba a…

¿Yo realmente iba a saltar?

No, la verdadera pregunta aquí sería…

_¿Saltaría mañana?_

* * *

¡Ha sido un puto milagro!

Todo en el comienzo de este día había sido un putísimo milagro.

Yo estaba ahí, despertándome como cualquier otro puto día después de una noche con mi colega la MariaJuana y ¡Bam! Veo a ese chico en el borde del edificio, llorando y susurrando cosas a sí mismo.

Fue un milagro el que me despertara a tiempo para poder sacarlo de ahí.

El chico se quedó ahí llorando unos minutos en mis brazos después de gritarme. Fue putamente triste.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto que lloró y mojó casi todo el pecho del polerón que yo llevaba puesto.

Sollozaba con tanto puto dolor que hasta yo me puse triste.

¿Qué lo habría impulsado a quitarse tu putísimamente valiosa vida?

Y para empeorar la condición de mi corazón, se zafó de mis brazos y se acercó nuevamente al borde del edificio. Casi me da un puto infarto. Pero resulto ser que solo iba por su jodida mochila.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle muchas cosas. El porque lo había hecho, si necesitaba ayuda, cualquier cosa hubiera hecho por un hermano triste.

Después bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y corrió hasta lo que parecía ser su apartamento.

No quise seguirlo, supuse que el chiquillo necesitaría tiempo para arreglar su mierda. Pero me fije claramente en el número de piso.

"Décimo piso"

No sabía cuál era el número de su vivienda, pero eso no me detendría.

Iré mañana a ver si está bien… o vivo. Aunque probablemente me echará a patadas.

¡Su carácter sí que era putísimamente divertido!

* * *

Mi cuarto era un asco.

Repugnante pedazo de mierda, con tazas y platos tirados en el suelo al igual que los envases de galletas y comestibles.

Cerré la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que no había nadie.

Tiré toda la ropa sucia que se encontraba arriba de mi cama y la tire al suelo.

Abrí la ventana que estaba justo arriba de mi cama, pero sin correr la cortina, me gustaba más mi cuarto oscuro.

Estaba tan harto de todo. Todo era monótono y estúpido, odio, insoportable.

Odio cada segundo que respiro, cada segundo que sigo vivo.

Por último saco de mi bolso una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Otra de las razones por las que mi cuarto era un asco, siempre olía a tabaco.

Me puse a fumar en la ventana de mi habitación, tirando las cenizas en una pequeña caja de galletas que tenía posicionada ahí desde antes, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Después pasare por la cocina, sacaré unas palomitas y me pondré a ver una película.

Estoy bastante sentimental así que lo más probable es que llore como un marica.

A estas alturas ya no importaba, no quedaba más dignidad en mi cuerpo, toda se fue cuando cedí ante un abrazo de un drogadicto extraño.

Pero tratare de no pensar en ese tipo, me traía mucha confusión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no pensaba levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero mi padre insistió en que fuera.

Su presencia me fue incómoda, Me pregunto…¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado mi padre?

Probablemente se habría matado… lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, muchos años, pero no podía hacerlo porque yo seguía en su vida.

De hecho creo que le hubiera hecho un favor.

Verlo salir todos los días a su trabajo de mierda, con ningún ánimo para seguir viviendo, solo que yo estaba ahí entrometiéndome, estando jodidamente vivo.

Quizás sería lo mejor para los dos.

Pero dejare estos pensamientos para después, ahora tengo hambre y necesito apurarme.

Ya tenía puesto mi uniforme, aunque bastante desaliñado.

Voy hacia la cocina y ahí es donde escucho a mi padre salir por la puerta, despidiéndose.

Tomo una taza de uno de los cajones y luego una cuchara. Voy hacia el otro extremo de la cocina y saco una caja de cereales.

Odio los cereales, pero es lo único que había.

De pronto escucho el timbre y unos golpes en la puerta.

¿Qué se le habrá olvidado a mi viejo?

Me dirijo hacia la puerta con el tazón en mano y la cuchara en mi boca, caminando desganado.

—¿Qué rayos se te olvido hoy? — Al abrir la puerta, no es a mi padre quien me encuentro, sino al tipo de ayer, aunque ligeramente menos siniestro, ya que su maquillaje estaba bien puesto.

A quien engaño, sigue dándome miedo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —

Sabía que este tío iba a venir, solo que no pensaba que tan pronto. Tenía una pinta muy despreocupada y estaba hecho un desastre, pero de alguna forma le venía mucho a su personalidad.

Tenía unos rulos muy desordenados y un cabello muy oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

Llevaba una polera morada extremadamente grande, junto con un pantalón gris igual de suelto. Para que hablar de sus zapatillas, eran moradas y estaban completamente destruidas.

Era extraño, pero aunque estuviera hecho mierda, seguía viéndose… bien.

—Hola, hermano, vine a visitarte. — Pone su mano en la puerta y la empuja levemente, haciendo el ademan de querer entrar.

—Realmente no tienes vergüenza, ¿huh? Sal en este mismo puto instante.

—Vamos hermano, te puedo acompañar a la escuela. Puede ser un trayecto putísimamente aburrido. —

Cierro la puerta en su cara, sin importarme si le golpeaba o no.

Volví a la cocina para continuar comiendo cuando vuelvo a escuchar el timbre.

Me dirijo hacia allá enfurecido, sin abrir la puerta le grito:

—¡Vete de una puta vez! No te abriré.

—¡Okay, bro! ¡Te espero!

—¡UUGH! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan putamente molesto?

Volví por segunda vez a la cocina, terminando rápidamente mi desayuno para después ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Eché un cuaderno a mi mochila, no iba a necesitar más, y fui a la puerta.

Para este entonces ya se habría ido, ¿verdad?

Joder no.

—Si que te demoraste, hermano. — Dijo mientras me miraba hacia arriba. Estaba sentado justo al lado de mi puerta, realmente parecía un vagabundo o algo.

—No quiero que me acompañes, pedazo de mierda, ahora largo. —

Muy en mi interior quería tratarlo un poquito bien, pero mi exterior, que era el desagradable amargado de mierda, solo hacía lo suyo y le gritaba a las personas.

Bueno, este tío ya estaba viendo como era yo realmente, así que no tardaría en dejarme en paz.

—Sí que tienes un carácter, hermano. — Ahí empezaba, se había hartad—Me gusta.

Y solo sonrió estúpidamente mientras me seguía el paso.

Este imbécil, cree que solo con sonrisas lograra ser mi amigo.

Quizás esté funcionando, un poquito… ¡Pero solo un poquito!

* * *

Rayos, que fic mas ñoño XD Bueno, intentare que el próximo capitulo no sea un pedazo de mierda :3 JA.

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, son bienvenidas!

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer hasta aca, que tengan buen día!


	3. Chapter 3

Suup bitches. Se que me demore un montón pero ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Oh Zi. Así que tendre mucho más tiempo para escribir :3

Disclaimer y todas esas mierdas: Homestuck no es mio bluhbluh

Adventencias: groserías. MUCHAS groserías.

Karkitty tiene unos bajones de puta madre. Y este cap esta ultra largo como compensa por la espera.

* * *

Cerré la puerta del departamento con llave, mientras de mala gana miraba al tipo al lado mío. Era obvio que no se iba a ir.

No tuvimos que caminar casi nada para llegar al ascensor ya que estaba convenientemente justo al lado de mi puerta, aunque la verdad es que era molesto la mayoría de las veces.

No nos dijimos nada en todos los 10 pisos que bajó la máquina tranquilamente.

—Y…. — Ahí empezaba. Iba a comenzar a preguntar cosas completamente irrelevantes como mi edad, nombre, etc. En el peor de los casos comenzaría a hablar del "incidente" de ayer. — ¿Cómo te llamas, hermano?

—Es de mala educación pedirme mi nombre sin primero decirme el tuyo. — Dije tranquilamente mientras salíamos del ascensor y unos segundos después saliendo por la puerta principal para llegar a la calle.

—Um…— Noto como frena un poco su paso y me mira mientras apunta su dedo hacia la dirección contraria a la que nos dirigimos. —Bro, creo que tu puta escuela queda para el otro lado.—

Simplemente lo ignoro y continúo caminando en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o no?

El solo sonríe.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles del centro de la ciudad, noto como el más pequeño se me queda viendo.

—¿Hay algo malo, hermano? —

—Tienes la puta cara pintada de payaso…— Respondió secamente.

—Me gusta pintármela, hace que la gente me mire y se ría. —

—¡Es porque se burlan de ti, tarado! — Exclamó un poco más fuerte mientras volvía su mirada hacia mi. —

—Pues no me importa mientras que se diviertan

—Ugh, si que eres raro—Volvió a apartar su mirada

—Tú igual.—Le sonrío ampliamente, a lo que él solo me responde dándose media vuelta y refunfuñando. — Karkat. — Lo último lo digo con una sonrisa, prediciendo que el pequeño se iba a exaltar al oír como lo llamaba por su nombre. Y fue así como sucedió.

—¡Eres tan confianzudo, demonios! ¿Qué pensarías si yo te llamara por tu nombre? ¿Eh? Gamzee.

—¡Putísimamente genial! Ahora tenemos más confianza.

Gruñó resignado y enojado mientras continuó caminando.

Mientras caminábamos me fijo en su apariencia. Tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes, no se si así es como luce siempre o por que ha llorado últimamente. Llevaba el uniforme de una escuela privada que no se encontraba muy lejos de su residencia.

Si que debía tener putisimamente harto dinero! Y el departamento en el cual vivía estaba super chulo también, aunque la seguridad era bastante como la puta, ya que dejaban que chiquillos se fueran a la azotea.

Era una simple camisa blanca con una corbata muy mal puesta y un chaleco gris arriba. Sus pantalones también eran grises, pero sus zapatillas eran negras.

También noté que era bastante pequeño y que tenía facciones más bien de niño. Ojos bastante grandes y llamativos, una nariz pequeña y algo respingada.

Quizás era menor de lo que yo pensaba.

—Hey, bro. —Comencé diciendo mientras Karkat se giraba para verme. — ¿En qué año vas? Me refiero a la puta escuela. —

—En penúltimo año…— Noté como me miró ligeramente enojado, quizás prediciendo lo que yo iba a decir a continuación.

—Pareces mucho más pequeño… Como de 14 años o algo…

—¡Tengo 16, imbécil! —

—Jajaja, lo siento, bro, te veías bastante pequeño. Honk.

Noto como toda la ira se le va y pone una cara de sorpresa.

—¿Ho-honk? ¿Qué mierda es eso? —

—¡Honk! Es el sonido de una bocina, hermano. No me doy cuenta y a veces lo digo al terminar una putísima frase.

—Pero que tio más extraño, joder. Te pareces a una compañera de clase bastante rara que dice "croac". Rayos este mundo está lleno de raritos…—

Justo despues de decir esto último, se detiene de golpe en una esquina.

—Ya debo de volver a casa.

—Huh? Entonces ¿Para qué vinimos al putisimo centro? —

—Solo quería caminar…—

—¿No piensas ir a la escuela? — Esto lo digo con una sonrisa, recordando los tiempos en que yo asistía a la escuela, siempre llegaba tarde o simplemente no llegaba.

—Nah, pasare por hoy. — Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de vuelta a su departamento.

Yo no tengo ninguna putisima cosa que hacer en todo el día, así que volví a caminar a su lado, lo que hizo que se enojara nuevamente.

—¿Y tu qué crees que haces? —

—Estoy decidido a saber acerca de ti, pequeño hermano. —

Soltó un pequeño gruñido y giró su rostro bruscamente, pero por más volado que este, no podría pasar por alto esa putisimamente diminuta sonrisa.

Creo que nunca en mis jodidos e insignificantes 16 años de martirio he conocido a una persona que me frustre más que este desteñido drogadicto que me sigue para todas partes. Dijo que estaba decidido a conocer acerca de mi. ¡Que se cree! Bueno, nadie nunca me ha dicho eso así que no se como tomármelo…

El continuaba insistiendo en hablarme acerca de sus gustos, color favorito y como ama a los pays.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento luego de una caminata más bien corta, el se detiene a mirar como giro la llave de la cerradura.

—Ni pienses que te dejare entrar…— Le digo mirándolo con una de mis miradas fulminantes.

—No hay problema. Un paso a la vez, hermano. — Sonríe despistadamente, luego recuerda algo, y abre la boca para hablar. — Pero tu aun no me has dicho nada sobre ti, bro. Dime aunque sea una banda que te guste.

Uuugh, ya continuaba con sus preguntas estúpidas. Sí que estaba decidido para hincharme las bolas…

Aunque tengo algo de miedo...¿Qué cara pondrá cuando vea que tipo de música escucho?

Bueno… tampoco es que me importe lo que él piense de mí.

—Slipknot… Esa es mi banda favorita. — Dije algo tímido, esperando que no la conociera.

Pero coloca una cara de sorpresa. Quizás si conoce la banda y ahora cree que soy algún tipo raro…

—Ni idea que quienes son, pero los buscare.— Dice por último con una sonrisa antes de mover su mano en el aire como despedida mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Vaya, este tío sí que va en contra de todas las posibles respuestas que hay en mi mente…

Aun así es insoportable…

Perfecto, iba a pasar todo el día en mi habitación, solo, como siempre.

Aunque disfruto mucho de mi soledad, lo malo es que no estoy del todo solo.

Esta mi conciencia.

Esa voz de mierda que me hace recordar que todo es una mierda.

Esos son los momentos en que me pongo a escuchar Slipknot y una necesidad de gritar a todo pulmón las cosas que odio, todo lo que siento, todo lo que deseo.

—Fuck it all…— Susurre para mi mismo mientras tenía los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen. — Fuck this world…— Entrecerré mis ojos con fuerza, con unas fuertes ganas de tirar mi reproductor de música muy lejos. — Fuck everything that you stand for. — Aún más ira se acumulaba en mi pecho, y necesitaba salir, o podría explotar dentro de mi.— ¡DON'T BELONG, DON´T EXIST! — Abrí mis ojos par en par y me levante de la cama con fuerza, de pronto sintiéndome agobiado y exaltado, sin poder respirar— ¡DON´T GIVE A SHIT, DON'T EVER JUDGE ME!

Y lance mi celular contra la pared, logrando que la batería y la carcasa volaran por la habitación.

Me costaba el respirar, un dolor en el pecho me atontaba, y lo único que podía hacer era agarrarme la camisa con fuerza, arañarme el pecho, pero éste sentimiento no se iba, no se iba a ir jamás. Nuevamente odie todo, todo, todo, la palabra todo era casi palpable en mi mente, todo era una mierda, este sentimiento nunca se iba a ir, yo voy a estar así toda mi vida, este sufrimiento, esta agonía.

Esto mismo me había ocurrido esa mañana cuando fui a la azotea, solo quería terminar con esta presión en mi pecho. Esa misma necesidad tenía ahora, de arrancarme la piel, saltar de un edificio y estrellarme en el cemento.

—¡Romperme en pedazos! ¡Pedazos! ¡Pedazos! ¡Inservibles pedazos de mierda! — No podía dejar de gritar, una palabra una y otra vez, cada vez más reales, cada vez que las repetía, dolía más.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba terminar esto ¡Ahora! Esto no es ninguna estupidez, esto es un sentimiento de verdad. ¡Soy un puto humano!

Salí de mi habitación corriendo desesperado, abriendo puertas y azotándolas detrás de mí.

Sí, iba a terminar con esto. Ese tipo Gamzee debía de estar muy lejos drogándose o algo, no iba a estar alla arriba para pasarme por arriba de las rejas y… abrasarme con tanta seguridad.

Golpee con mi puño la puerta principal, mientras que con la otra sostenía la manilla.

¿Qué imbécil hace eso?

_Estoy decidido a saber acerca de ti, pequeño hermano._

_¿No piensas ir a la escuela?_

—Callate…—

_Pareces mucho más pequeño…_

_Como de 14 años o algo…_

—No—

_Jajaja, lo siento, bro, te veías bastante pequeño_

—¡Para!

_Sí que tienes un carácter, hermano_

_Me gusta_

—¡No, claro que no te gusta! ¡Quien podría! ¡Quien podría!

_Me gusta_

_Me gusta_

—¡No! —

_Me gustas_

Este tipo… ya había ocupado mi cabeza.

* * *

Sip. Karkitty lidia con sentimientos jojo. Si las cosas van muy rapido me dicen! Ah, y muchiiisimas graciasx todos sus comentario tan dulces QwQ me hacen feliz ayayay

La cancion que puse es de Slipknot y se llama Surfacing y para los que no saben ingles, les dejo la letra:

A la mierda todo

A la mierda el mundo

A la mierda todo por lo que peleas

No pertenezco

No existo

No me importa una mierda

No me juzgues

O algo más o menos como eso :3

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos:**

Danna: Si! Si! SII! Conti lista :3

Reila: Muchas gracias! Y no pienso dejarlo abandonado, solo que soy bastante floja y puede que me demore en hacer las contis juju xB

Anonimo especial: Muchaas graciasss! Tambien es mi OTP! Necesitamos más fics de ellos! Vamos gente! 3

Eso por hoy, espero que no sea muy dramático xD Que tengan buen día!


	4. Chapter 4

Ayayay coño otro capitulo más! ~ Perdón por tardar tanto! Familia y esas mierdas :3 Espero que pasaran unas bonitas fiestas!

Diganme que les regalaron para navidad XD A mi me dieron muchos libros! *p* La rebelión en la granja, 1984, grafologia fácil, El Sinsajo, y una seleccion de Conan Doyle! AAAHHHHH 3

Ah y ¿Cómo se dice polera en otros paises? NO SE ;A; en argentina creo que es... pollera? AY NO SE / Cada vez que digo eso me imagino una polla ¡que verguenza! u/u

Bueno, dejo que hablar mierdas y pongo el capitulo~ Disfruten~

* * *

Había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida, no paraba de sollozar como un marica mientras me cagada de calor debajo de muchas sabanas y mantas. Mi padre llego unas horas después del _pequeño_ bajón que me dio, estaba demasiado cansado, lo que agradezco, así que fue directo a su habitación.

Las próximas horas las pase sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordando cada unos cuantos minutos y largándome a llorar de nuevo. Al final logre quedarme dormido, aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana.

Fue un puto milagro que me despertara a esta hora. Son las 7:50 am y debería estar caminando hacia la escuela en este momento pero no puedo ni siquiera pararme.

—Vaya que pedazo de mierda que soy…—

Me pregunto si… él vendrá a buscarme.

¡Ugh! ¡No, no! ¡No debo pensar en eso! No debo dejar que me afecte su amabilidad despistada, solo hace que me sienta peor conmigo mismo.

Mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa nuevamente y comienzo a ponerme ansioso.

¿Y si viene a buscarme? No le abriría la puerta, obviamente. Pero… sigo pensando en él, con su desagradable existencia sentado en el suelo junto a mi puerta esperando a que salga. Eso solo significa que quiero que venga.

—Vaya mierda— Hundo mi rostro en la almohada y trato de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que no sea él.

…¡Por Dios! ¡Solo hable con el dos veces, cuan solitario debo estar para dejar que me afecte!

Okay, no pensar en él no está funcionando, quizás debería… ¿Jugar algo?

Tengo ganas de jugar algo horriblemente triste y deprimente solo para alimentar este asqueroso sentimiento.

Perfecto, además de patético y estúpido, soy masoquista.

Me levante de mi cama con desgano y me dirigí hacia mi consola de juegos, que estaba en el suelo de nuestra sala de estar frente a un gran televisor.

Comencé a revisar la lista de juegos tristes que podía jugar.

—Oh, perfecto para romperme el corazón, Heavy Rain. Todos los putos finales me han hecho llorar. — En el momento en el que voy a sacar el juego de su caja, suena el timbre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

¡Es él! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Le abro la puerta? ¡Pero si lo odio! No quiero que entre, o que me venga a buscar, ¡Pero a la vez sí! ¡Coño, coño de mierda, coño!

Me levante del suelo rápidamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y mientras entraba en un pánico aún más profundo, suena el timbre de nuevo, insistiendo.

—Oh, no, no, no, no…— Susurre para mí mismo mientras me llevaba las uñas a la boca y comenzaba a mordisquearlas.

Bueno…. ¿Y si le abro solo esta vez? Quizás solo quiere saludar y no preguntara nada acerca de mis ojos hinchados o las horribles ojeras que llevo, quizás solo viene a decir hola y después se ira, sí, eso no me mataría, no es tan horrible… quizás.

Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta, aun indeciso.

¡Pero si lo que menos quiero es que venga gente a mi casa! Es un puto extraño, por favor Karkat, desde cuando te volviste tan necesitado, eres una mierda Karkat, ¡Lo sé!

Ugh, me estoy hablando a mí mismo, ¡Y respondiéndome! He caído lo más bajo.

Okay, abriré, pero solo porque…uh… Solo porque yo quiero.

Aún muy lentamente, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

Y al abrirlo me encuentro con el imbe-

¿Qué?

—Hola. ¿Esta su padre en casa, niño? Estamos haciendo una colecta para los jóvenes sin hogar y me gustaría mucho poder hablar con el padre de familia y ver si puede ayudar a esta tan hermosa y noble causa. —

En la puerta estaba una señora vestida muy formalmente, con una sonrisa que parecía muy amable, pero nada de eso le servirá después de decir la palabra "niño". Esta señora va a pagar.

¡Hiso que me _ilusionara_ en vano! Me costó mucho tiempo y muchas uñas poder abrir la puerta para que solo fuera una tía llamándome "niño" y pidiendo dinero, ¡Vaya mierda, vaya mierda!

No es que quisiera que fuera el payaso estúpido es solo que… ¡Ugh!

—¡No me llame niño tengo putos 16 años! Y no, mi padre no está aquí y de todos modos no le donaría ni un puto peso. Métase sus jóvenes sin hogar por el culo y váyase. —

—¡Pero que niño más insolente! No me imagino que tipo de padre pudo haber criado a tal maleducada criatura. — Dijo la señora mientras su fachada de _señora amable_ se iba a la misma mierda.

—¡No hable mal de mi padre! Lárguese. Choo.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara con tal satisfacción que hasta podría correrme, pero antes de que pudiera deleitarme con tal acción, una mano ligeramente reconocible, sostuvo la puerta.

Oh, mierda, no estaba preparado emocionalmente para esto.

—Honk. Disculpe a mi amigo, no intentaba ofenderla. — Ahí estaba el jodido y más mierdoso Rey de Roma, con su asquerosa sonrisa, sus horribles ojos castaños, su deplorable aroma a tabaco y hierba, su extraño maquillaje, su desgraciado pelo oscuro y desordenado, ¡Ay mierda lo odio! ¡Odio que me tenga que fijar en todas sus facciones y pensar que si le agrego un mal adjetivo dejara de sonar gay!

Genial, con solo pensar en que me fije en cosas como su aroma y sus ojos hizo que se me subiera la sangre al rostro.

—Son increíbles los modales de los jóvenes de hoy en día— Gruñía la señora mientras caminaba hacia otra de las puertas.

—¡Wow, bro! ¿Qué te pasó? —

—Uh… ¿qué? — Trate de mirar hacia otro lado, aún con la cara hirviendo.

—Tienes unas ojeras de la puta madre y pareces tener una putísima fiebre. — Dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi frente.

No alcance a esquivar esa vergonzosa acción, así que sentí de lleno el tacto de su mano, la cual era bastante más grande que la mía, lo que hacía que me cabreara aún más.

—¡No me toques! — Le exclame mientras me salía de su alcance.

—Woops, lo siento, olvide que no te gusta que te toquen. — Aún seguía con una sonrisa mientras entraba en mi casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Espera… ¡Entro en mi puta casa!

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Sal de mi casa! — Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, su presencia me molestaba en bastantes niveles.

Quizás no sea tan malo que se quede y… me haga compañía un tiempo. Pero no puedo dejar que se de cuenta que no quiero que se vaya.

—Al menos podrías pedir permiso, imbécil. — Ahora respondí más calmado, baje la mirada para así no tener que mirarlo a la cara, aún tenía el rostro hirviendo y no me gusta que la gente me vea así.

—Permiso, hermano. —Me siguió hasta la sala de estar y ahí se echó en uno de los sillones. —¿Ahora me dirás que te paso? —

* * *

Era un día normal en el que iba de camino a la casa de mi putísimo nuevo amigo, Karkat. Él es muy enojón y los pocos días que lo he conocido lo único que ha hecho es gritarme. Pero eso no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Hay alguna fuerza extraña que hace que quiera ver al pequeño hermano ese, tiene un aura de tristeza que se mezcla con lo enojón que es, pero lo más interesante es que entre todos esos putos gritos y sus ceños fruncidos, es jodidamente adorable.

Bueno, al menos lo poco que lo he conocido. Por eso es que espero saber más de él. ¡Y quizás podríamos tener una putisimamente buena relación de hermanos!

Se abrían las puertas del ascensor en el décimo piso, salgo tranquilamente mientras reviso la hora en el reloj de mi celular. Cuando levanto la cabeza, noto a una vieja parada frente a la puerta del departamento de mi putisimo amigo.

Con algo de dificultad logro ver a Karkat, quien esta enfurecido gritándole a la señora. Noto como iba a hacer el ademán de cerrar de un portazo la puerta en la cara de la mujer, quien también se veía jodidamente emputecida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado—como siempre hacía—, sujete la puerta con una de mis manos, antes de que el más pequeño pudiera empujar la puerta.

Karkat se sorprende y retira rápidamente su mano de la puerta. Yo, por otro lado, me disculpo con la vieja y esta se va refunfuñando hacia otro lado.

Cuando giro mi cabeza para ver a Karkat una vez más, noto las ojeras gigantes que llevaba, aún más grandes que las de ayer. También pareciera tener una putisima fiebre ya que estaba completamente rojo.

—¡Wow, bro! ¿Qué te pasó? —

Estire mi brazo para poner la mano en su frente, la cual estaba algo caliente, pero no parecía fiebre. Al segundo noto como él se hecha hacia atrás y así separarnos.

Al parecer no le gusta que lo toquen, pero aun así no es lo suficiente para hacer que me detenga en mis esfuerzos por acercarme a él.

Aproveche su descuido y entre en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Obviamente no se lo tomo bien, empezó a gritarme, como lo había hecho la mayoría de las veces desde que lo conozco, y eso es solo dos días. Pero note que estaba tratando de controlarse, ya que dejo de gritar abruptamente y bajo la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado. Que hermano más adorable.

—Al menos podrías pedir permiso, imbécil. — Dijo con un tono más suave, hasta incluso algo tímido. Empezaba a pensar que lo que hiciera que tuviera la cara colorada no era ninguna enfermedad.

—Permiso, hermano. —

Vi un sillón en su sala de estar que parecía putísimamente cómodo, así que me apresure a llegar y a tumbarme sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora quería que me dijera porque llevaba esas pintas, parecía que había llorado toda la noche.

—¿Ahora me dirás que te paso? —

La pregunta no le gustó mucho, ya que frunció el ceño de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo dormí mal. — Esa mentira ni yo me la creo

—Sé que puedo parecer putamente estúpido, y puede que sea verdad, pero no tanto para mamarme esa mierda. — Dije esto en un tono algo anormal para mí, más fuerte, quizás hasta bruto. Pero quería que mi putísimo hermano supiera que podía contarme lo que le sucedía, quería que en algún punto confiara en mi y se dejara abrazar como esa vez en la azotea, pero que sea por petición suya.

Karkat se puso extremadamente nervioso. Abría su boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía, y así continuó por al menos 2 minutos, hasta que por fin pudo hablar, aunque con mucha dificultad.

—Yo…er… nunca pensé eso de ti, es solo que…bueno. — Quizás las medidas que tome no eran las correctas para una persona como él. Debo aligerar el ambiente para que mi hermano no se sienta atacado.

Alargue una de mis manos hasta el cojín del asiento del sillón, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas y mirando a Karkat con una sonrisa.

—Siéntate conmigo, hermano. —

Aún nervioso y con unos movimientos algo torpes, el menor se sentó al lado mío, aunque putísimamente lejos.

Nuevamente saque mi brazo y lo pase por encima de los hombros de Karkat, dejando que mi mano colgara casi rozando su pecho.

Karkat iba a comenzar a gritar nuevamente así que para detenerlo sujete su rostro con una mano e hice forzosamente que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro. Funciono perfectamente, ya que era jodidamente bajito cabía muy bien.

—Shh…— Le di una relajadas palmaditas en la mejilla mientras trataba de hacer que se callara, porque ya había empezado a gritarme nuevamente.

Pero no se salió de su lugar.

Continué acariciándole por unos minutos, sentía como su rostro hervía y era obvio que estaba putisimamente avergonzado. Tenía sus dos manos apretadas firmemente en su polera. No movía ningún músculo, solo sentía el sonido de su respiración y el leve movimiento que esta acción conllevaba.

—Ahora dime lo que te paso, ¿Ok, bro? — Ahora era mi dedo pulgar el que acaricia su mejilla, moviéndose tranquilamente en círculos. A veces rozaba sus labios, los cuales estaban resecos, pero suaves a la vez.

Cada vez que mi dedo alcanzaba sus labios, el menor daba un leve respingo y la sangre le volvía al rostro.

—Estaba…—Comenzó diciendo tímidamente. —Estaba algo triste…

* * *

Ya no quedaba orgullo alguno en mi cuerpo. Todo ese orgullo que protegí con sudor y sangre durante todos estos años había sido destruido, cagado encima, incendiado, y bailado en sus cenizas con extraños y horribles zapatos de payaso.

Por segunda vez en dos días había dejado que alguien que no conozco me abrace. ¡Hasta acarició mis labios, maldita sea!

Con solo recordarlo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Hundo mi cabeza en uno de los cojines que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo de la sala de estar, maldiciendo el estado débil en el que me encontrada.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras dejaba libre mi rostro, aún con este molesto color intenso en mis mejillas. Ya ni siquiera me importaba mi orgullo, el sentimiento de ser acariciado solo porque sí era algo agradable. Quizás por eso no me zafé de su agarre.

—Los abrazos no son tan malos después de todo…—

Toda esta ola de emociones extrañas y amistades de dos días me tenían exhausto.

Me acomode en el sillón mientras abrazaba una almohada, dejando que mi cabeza se hundiera entre las mantas. Aun con mis rostro caliente comencé a relajarme demasiado, recordando la forma en que mi mejilla fue acariciada por las manos de alguien que aún era un desconocido para mí, pero eso ya no me importaba.

Las lágrimas ya no eran las únicas que me tocaban con tal gentileza.

* * *

**No es irónico que Gamzee sea que el le da palmaditas y le dice "shhh" a Karkitty ;3 *winkawonk* **

Oh fuck yeah gays 3 Amo tanto esta pareja que quiero llorar! 3 Para mi siempre sera canon!

Agradezco demasiado sus hermosos comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hacen! En serio, no creo que dimensionen lo que eso provoca en mi vida :'3

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos :3**

Reil_a:_ AY! Yo soy la que debería decir gracias / eres muy amable me muero *blushblush* Suerte con todos tus deberes!~

Anónimo especial: FUCK YEAH SLIPKNOT! Esa es mi banda favorita :3 OMG O/O porque son todos tan amables con mi putrefacto fic *BLUSHBLUSH* Siiii sube fics! Me encantaría leer lo que vayas a escribir! :3 Y si, habra sexy time u/u pero me da verguenzaaa AÑAÑAÑA 3

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tan hermosho! *MELTS* Y disculpen la demora jejejejejejjejeje u.u

Que tengan un hermoso día~


End file.
